


The End of The Beginning

by amythestice



Series: Cardcaptor AU [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: Everything changes eventually





	The End of The Beginning

Touya walked slowly through the house he had grown up in, his footsteps echoing a little in the bare rooms. So much had happened here, so much of his life was rooted in this house, it hurt to see it empty.

Upstairs, he had huddled in his baby sister’s room, holding her while she cried, not understanding why mummy wasn’t there anymore. He had helped raise her when their father was working endless hours to make sure he could keep a roof, this roof, over their heads.

It was downstairs in what had been his father’s study that he had stumbled over, and accidently opened, a magical book six days after his tenth birthday, sending him on a wild chase with an _over_ animated plushie to collect a bunch of magical cards, he smiled faintly at the memory, it had been worth the hair-raising adventure, he had met Yukito, become his friend during that madness, and then when the judgement had come, Yue had already been inclined to accept him.

It was here that he had kissed them for the first time too, a shy, tentative brushing of lips in the kitchen while they were making dinner for Sakura, Fujitaka and Kero, the bright sense that the two of them had been present, Yue and Yukito both in the moment with him, the shift in their relationship firmly founded on six years of friendship and trust.

He sighed at the feel of a light weight against his back, Yukito’s warmth instead of Yue’s coolness.

“We have to go To’ya koi, the driver is concerned we will not reach the airport in time to clear security and make our flight.”

“I know, it’s just…this house has been the anchor through so much, I…” he trailed off, shaking his head.

“It isn’t the house To’ya koi, it’s the family in it that matters. Fujitaka-sensei, Sakura-chan and probably even Kero if she can’t stop him stowing away in her bag, will be waiting to meet us when we land. This isn’t the end of anything, it’s the start of something new.”

“Do you think he’s forgiven me yet?” Touya asked, his faint smile falling into a more familiar smirk.

“You sent him with Sakura-chan calling him a girly accessory, that’s going to take grovelling, or cake, for him to forgive.”

Touya laughed and finally turned, wrapping an arm around Yukito’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

“Come on then, let’s go and see what new adventures are waiting to ambush us now,” he said, turning him in the direction of the door.

They stepped out of the front door, and Touya pulled it shut firmly, closing the doors on this stage of their lives for the last time.

 


End file.
